<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pay for your sins by DayDreamHunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738261">Pay for your sins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayDreamHunter/pseuds/DayDreamHunter'>DayDreamHunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Bashing, Everyone Has Issues, Gen, How Do I Tag, Jinchuuriki Nohara Rin, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert, Rebuilding, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma, Uchiha Obito Lives, Victim Blaming, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayDreamHunter/pseuds/DayDreamHunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over and the shinobi world is finally at peace! Well it is... For the large villages.</p><p>You're part of a village that has gone through the war and have to deal with the aftermath no one wants to talk about. With your own struggles faced after the war, You mull over life with your cousin about the present that is the harsh reality around you.</p><p>(Includes previous reader insert characters and are mentioned. Rem is a previous reader reincarnated inside Rin when she died.<br/>The readers backstory is mentioned. This is a small summary overview of a much more developed story)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pay for your sins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: Suicidal reader, mentions of underage character death</p><p>The reality of war is never pretty. You live in the constant cycle of self hatred and good luck/bad luck. The reader used to study at Konoha but moved back home after an unfortunate incident. This takes place after the war and during Boruto.</p><p>(Rem is reincarnated reader insert in Rin. Another story I'm working on. Her story is mentioned in this one. I wrote this quickly as a summary so I might edit it later as it's full of mistakes)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The aftermath of the war wasn't a pretty sight. Try as they may, it came with many consequences.</p><p>While large villages flourished, what remained of small villages crumbled and struggled to return to normal life.</p><p>Your own village was lucky enough to have the prophet who protected everyone with their knowledge of the war years before it happened.</p><p>You grew up learning uncensored history of the horrors of the past and present. It was normal for everyone in your village to be well informed.</p><p>Rem ,the prophet, had come to them years ago 'in the body of a dead girl' as she out it. She had been quickly likened in the village, and seeing as she was still 14 years old, your family adopted her. Despite it being the third war, the village of spirits refused to fight and even less sending children as soldiers. Strict rules were in place as the founder never wished for children to fight again. So she stayed.</p><p>When she trusted the village she shared a bountiful amount of knowledge of future events. Quoting as saying "This body belongs to Rin Nohara but I died and came from another world who knows some knowledge of this one".</p><p>It was hard to believe until everything she did was held true. She had the three tailed beast inside her and had protected the village during an attack, further proving that if she was delusional at the very least she was no danger to us.</p><p>She was compassionate. An absolutely lovely woman who reformed the village to more "logical and modern foundation".</p><p>there was so much she did over the years, from saving people, changing fate as it was known, and bringing new ideas and knowledge that advanced them beyond other villages. The population in the village flourished where it was once a dwindling population.</p><p>Everything she did was amazing and you're proud to call her your aunt. She brought your mother and father together. Made sure he didn't die when "in the anime he died". A heel face turn was what she described your father doing during the war.</p><p>In fact, you didn't mind that your dad was the one who initiated the war. It had been through the manipulation of another worldly power that led to the events of the war to go as it went. His realization of his wrong doings enough to help at the end to stop what he started.</p><p>Many small villages had been convinced by yours to fight in the war. Rem had suggested it and your mother, who became one of the leaders of the village, was the one who went through with it. Uniting smaller hidden villages with their own techniques to join the last leg of the fight.</p><p>After the war, not only did the big nations come together to fight a common enemy but the smaller villages had joined an alliance with yours. Only after the war did they reject the idea that they had come due to the great nations. Small and hidden villages usually kept away from the large superpowers as many saw them as selfish.</p><p>Which was only proved to this day.<br/>----<br/>You hear your nickname called over your shoulder. Turning around you see your smiling cousin with her cute apron like outfit coming towards you with what looked like a bento for two.</p><p>"Hi Rin. You finished helping teach the people learn medical ninjutsu?" You put down your own work, dusting off your hands from the lumber you had been cutting and moving around to give to other workers.</p><p>"Yes and no. It will take a few more days but they're getting a hang of it!" She cheers and pulls your arm roughly. Damn she was strong. Made sense since she was auntie Rem's daughter, named in honor of the girl whose body she had been reborn in.</p><p>"Where are we going?" You cant help but ask. You weren't finished and weren't one to leave things half done.</p><p>"It's break time silly. Didn't you hear the bell?"<br/>"Oh I didn't" you chuckle nervously, scratching your cheek but grabbing your cousins hand. "Guess I was too busy to realize"</p><p>The girl huffed a laugh and the two of you sat in the shade of the trees. She takes out her bento meant for the both of you, her dad's food was the best. But you liked to argue that your dad cooked better.</p><p>As the two of you began to eat lunch you couldn't help but ask "hey, when we're done with community service helping this village, do you think we'll go help repair another one?"<br/>The girl hummed through a sweet fruit sandwich "I don't think so. This should be the last village we volunteered for our hours."<br/>"Oh. I was hoping to stay longer. It looks like they need a lot more help"<br/>Rin shakes her head "we can only do so much. They will have to take over once we leave. As long as we got the basics set up they can start thriving like the ones we've helped before"<br/>The both of you continue to enjoy your lunches quietly. Watching as the village move about, livelier than it had been before your team got here.</p><p>"Hey, Rin?" Something bitter setled in the pit of your stomach. An inner anger you weren't going to show "Why are the big villages ignoring the small ones? Ours survived but these people" you wave over at the impoverished and ruined village. Atleast now they were in bright spirits but the fact remained "why did they leave all of us to suffer? They fought in the war too or at least their villages became battle grounds or suffered collateral damage. So why doesn't Konoha help?"</p><p>Your cousin stayed silent. You look over and see the same impassive look she had every time she felt particularly unhappy with something "Because they don't care." She finally says, just as bitterly as you felt "they're too busy building up their own large villages and glaming it up to care about nobodies like us. We would have been the slumbs if we had been even a little closer to their village." Her hand tightened to a fist "these people fought with them, they are owed some relief but in the end were insignificant to them"</p><p>You hum in agreement. Everyone in the smaller villages felt the same way one way or another.</p><p>Abandoned, ignored, swept aside like trash. People were angry but what else could they do against a superpower? Beg? They never listen. "Pay for ninjas to do your jobs"</p><p>It was ridiculous. The struggling impoviresh villages never received help because of this. Only becoming worse.</p><p>Bandits roamed the forest and missing nin were more common. Pillagers and crime was in an all time high.</p><p>You personally experienced a traumatic event that had shown you how blindsided Konoha was. To send genin to a field trip that ended up being more of a nightmare than the excursion they expected. No one in your class had known how bad it was outside. You thought you were safe. You were wrong.</p><p>As the village of spirits, students were required to do community service and volunteer to help these villages for free. To give them experience and a look at what life is really like outside the comfort of their air conditioned home. Luckily the older adults came to supervise the young as they trained to be ninjas to help others.</p><p>Our village used to be pacifists. Now it's important for our survival as a small village to learn how to fight, how to kill. The last thing we wanted, only because we could no longer afford to live peacefully.</p><p>You laughed when you heard kids in Konoha talk about how boring their lives were. Numb with their screens and fashion on their mind. Too sheltered for anyone's liking, an even more reason to not enlist the help of such spoiled children. They weren't forced to fight like the village of spirits. Peace was non existent. A lie the winner of war wrote into history. While the outside knew the truth in their lies.</p><p>
  <em>"The winners of a war write history as they see fit. Question everything and learn the truth"</em>
</p><p>"Will they ever care?" You can't help but ask, no one in particular except in your own sad tone of resignation "I don't think they will… its been 15 years after the war now"</p><p>"15 years… that's far too long to hold on to hope for them to" she frowned and the two of you just watched some children play with flowers in their hair. Malnourished and with ragged clothing, there was only so much a small village could do for them. For others.</p><p>"Hey Hime, I have a question for you" Rin calls you by the nickname that stuck after you were born. Apparently since your mom had become one of the leaders, you were seen in a higher light despite denying the attention as it was unnecessary. It didn't stop and only did you come to accept being called princess all the time as if it were your actual name. All because your family said "she's as beautiful as a princess"</p><p>"Sure, What would you like to know?"<br/>"It's about that time… The time you spent studying as a ninja in the leaf village" you tensed at the slight hint of what she was asking about. You forced yourself to relax and tried to keep your breathing regulated.<br/>"What specifically?"<br/>"I know you don't like to talk about it… but what was it like becoming a ninja? You're older so you got to go before we began our own academy."</p><p>"Well for one, they were far below average in their studies. Mom had to send me the work you guys were doing at the time, a lot more challenging and informed." You cringe at the pile of homework your mother sent when she learned about Konoha's censored and glossed over history. You were to learn all the details of the past, not just a fantasy version of 'they fought. He won. Peace began'.<br/>"When I graduated I got my own team. It was fun. I thought our culture barriers would have made it even harder than it already was around the village. People see our customs as weird"</p><p><br/>Run scoffs "their the weird ones"<br/>"I know right! They don't even have average schooling. You go to academy and learn both ninja arts and studies but the studies are hardly ever educational!" You shook your head "I don't understand why the adults just don't tell the kids what they had fought for. Even if it is not true peace, for the younger generation to not know…"</p><p>you yelled angrily"Its so annoying! Specially that spoiled brat Boruto! As he's the hokage's/Hero's kid, he can get away with everything he wants. Despite him not wanting to ride on his father coattails, he doesn't realize that the shit he does, he can get away with only because of his dad." You growl "and he doesn't even realize it. He thinks he's not letting his dad's name control his life but really he's just an idiot"</p><p>"Boruto… hey wasn't that the kid who destroyed the sevenths hokage monument? I heard my mom grumbling about it."<br/>"But shes never met him?"<br/>"She knows the futire remember. But she did say she doesn't understand why 'boruto still happened despite everything I changed, it doesn't make sense'" Rin shrugs "I dont understand what that mean but it looks like mom is really twisted up about it"</p><p>"Well, he not only damaged the monument, he also destroyed the new academy building and destroyed the rail cars. And guess what?!" You continued ranting "<em>All he got was grounded</em> and punished to rebuild the face. But really the other damage? His dad fixed it. Boruto is then excused from being labelled a criminal for all his misdemeanors" you push your bento away, no longer hungry "if someone else did those things. They would be paying for the cost. Go to jail. Forced to work off the debt. And have it all permanently in their record as a criminal"<br/>Rin looks at you wide eyed, taking the bento quietly. Her small voice adds "that's really messed up"<br/>"I know right!"<br/>"Well this only further shows the village doesnt care"<br/>"What do you mean?"<br/>Rin motions back at the crumbling village "how much money do you think the hokage used to fix everything his son broke?" She puts the bento box away and stand up, giving you a hand "that sound like enough to fix more than one village and feed them too"<br/>"Yeah" you mumble angrily, you'll never forgive them.</p><p>Because of the leaf village, they were so careless. In the end, that field trip killed your entire graduating class. A few falling into comas and other dying from injuries later.</p><p>It wasn't fair. The world was not at peace and your class had been the one unfortunate enough to die at the ages of 12 years due to the delusion.</p><p>Your eyes still burned when you thought about it.</p><p>Your friends… you had been so ready to die with them. Too scared to know what to do when you collapsed from the skilled missing nins attacks.</p><p>And in the end it was like it never happened except for the small few families who mourned. Since it was after the war your class was mostly made up of war orphans, so no one cared when they died.</p><p>So you prayed for them and cried when you knew no one else would. Because no one cared.</p><p>And all the attackers had wanted were your eyes. One of your classmates betrayed your trust and it ended up with a massacre. All for you, their selfish desire to kidnap you and take your sharingan and treat you as a broodmare for more.</p><p>No one knew about the uchiha who survived the massacre. Much less your father surviving as the other known uchiha alive besides sasuke and itachi.</p><p>You wonder if it's all your fault.</p><p>After all, as much as everyone loved and cared for you. You can't help but remember what Rem said.</p><p><em>"Everytime I changed a major event, something worse happened. I thought it ended at the war. I'm sorry you had to go through this. It's my fault. If I didn't get involved you would have never been born. It's my fault. I'm so sorry"</em> <em>your aunt cried, grabbing at your numb hands. You had been half awake in the hospital bed recovering. You could still hear the words ring inside your head.</em></p><p>It's not her fault. It was yours. You were never meant to exist.</p><p>You wish you died when you had suffered from your birth defect when you were born. Then you wouldn't have to face this horrible reality. Even now when your body starts acting up because of it, you silently hope it takes you.</p><p>"It's my fault my friends died. It's my fault that those families suffered. It's my fault no one cared for the orphans who died before they could get adopted or make a name for themselves.</p><p>It's my fault for existing. I hate myself."<br/>Your eyes burned as you hide your face from your cousin. Weeping silent tears as you felt the urge to rip your eyes out of your sockets 'It's my eyes fault. I wish I could get rid of them'</p><p>Such a "gift" felt nothing but a curse to you. They even mutated when you were betrayed and watched your friends die. What kind of sick compensation did fate do to you, mutate your eyes into something more powerful. For what? The price of your friend's deaths? You'd rather never have had the new eyes than to have been given such a curse.</p><p>When your cousin left to grab her stuff to go, you pulled out a kunai knife and took out a contact lenses. Staring back at you was no longer your beautiful deep blue eyes of an Uzumaki, or the cursed red ones of an Uchiha. No instead you saw purple eyes glaring right back at you. Otome lining the rings.</p><p>
  <em>"Such a rare ability. Maybe it's because of your parent's lineage. Or just a random mutation. That's amazing. You don't know how lucky you are to have the rinnegan!"</em>
</p><p>You never felt lucky. You wish you could trade them away for your friends lives. To get that sense of innocence you had left back into your life. You wish for your friends forgiveness. It was your fault and you wish it didn't happen. You wish..</p><p>
  <strong> <em>'I wish I was never born. I wish I could die'</em> </strong>
</p><p>You put the contacts back on right before your cousin comes runing back. "Hey I got my stuff! Ready to head out?"</p><p>You pretended to smile, putting the mask you always had on to trick others. You didn't need help. This was your own personal punishment. You're meant to suffer for existing. To pay for what you've done.</p><p>"I'm as ready as I'll ever be!" You grabbed her hand and walked with her towards the group, a giddy smile painted on your face "Let's go back home now. To the village of spirits"</p><p>Rin nods, oblivious to your act as always. So naive, so innocent. You hope she stays that way but you also don't. She needs to be safe. You need to protect her. Protect everyone. Only you need to have your hands stained in blood. Whether your own or someone else's. You will pay for your sins.</p><p>'I'm sorry everyone. I'll suffer so I can pay for what I've done. Please forgive me when we meet again.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Despite Boruto bashing, I don't dislike the Naruto anime. I like the series but tried to write it from the point of view of an outsider. Atleast point out it's flaws and fix it somehow, if that's even possible.</p><p>This is a small summary of a longer character story that in writing. I wanted to get this out there before I lose interest. If there is interest in tragic reader insert then I might start uploading the chapters instead of this summary.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>